


Drawing in the Embers

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Future, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Secrets, Short One Shot, Teenage Drama, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "What’s next, after all of this," Takes place after the series.





	Drawing in the Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Miko Nakadai/Jack Darby – dropped call”

Miko figured it out before Jack even mentioned it, and that usually never happened.

The look of familiarity and confusion on his face had given it away, that the future was still uncertain. There was so much that they don't know, but in a way, that was part of the fun. Figuring out how much they still had to learn, that was what had them both eager and terrified at the same time.

Her eyes flickered up to meet Jack's, completely stunned. She looked down at his hands and leaned in, threading her hand with his, needing to be sure. At first, he was hesitant, but then he returned the gesture, as they both looked at the window, the sunset embers bursting through.

She longed to ask him, to tell him what they were going to do next, but there was still time. She settled for resting her head on his shoulder and smiling.

"So, what's next, Jack?"

"Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Jack spoke, finally.

Miko figured he would say that.

"Telling?" she asked, "Telling what?"

"What's next, after all of this," Jack answered, assuredly.

"That makes sense."

Jack glanced at Miko, the answer clear on his face. Miko nodded without hesitation; she knew what Jack was doing; he didn't want to tell her, otherwise it couldn't come true.

Like a wish, really.

"Okay," Miko murmured, facing away from Jack. "Whatever you say, dude, no dropped calls here."

"Glad to hear it."


End file.
